Bouapha's Quest
A world that was made by Lisa Keck that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from General Adventure Center. Easy As Pumpkin Pie (Pumpkin Keychain) This is still a straightforward smashing the Pumpkins level, except the other half of the level can only be accessed once you have beaten 3 levels or more in the world. Remember to grab all the Brains and Candles before you leave. To get the Pumpkin Keychain then, just mash the stronger Pumpkin foes to unlock it and then go through the tunnel,however, once you pick it up, you will be transported to the Secret Level Easy as Pie II. Alternatively,go towards the right in the dark passage and go along to the Secret Level The Gourd Slayer Cometh. The Gourd Slayer Cometh (Secret Level) Grab the Firepower,but beware, the stacks of tiles/items are actually Badguys in disguise. Other than that, once you can get the mashing going, just grab the Candles and Treasure and leave. Easy as Pie II (Secret Level) Just grab the firepower,mash the Pumpkins and Pygmies, then grab the Ring and leave. A Ball of Fun (Rocket Keychain) For the most part,you are unarmed and have to use the Orbiters on the ground to mash the badguys,until they drop the Yellow Keys, then by which you can get the Hammers/Pants and mash the rest of them up,collect the Brains and Candles and leave. As usual,you can't get the Rocket Keychain the first time round,so wait till you have passed enough levels. Once you have passed enough level, the dark passage on the right to the Rocket Keychain will be unlocked near the Cryozoids, but you have to mash the monsters except the Multi-Moss on the way to get the Yellow Keys to get to it. For the Secret Level, go to the dark passage to the left,mash the bones,grab the keys and take the minecart to it. A Ball of Fun Too! (Secret Level) Just grab the Orbiters at the beginning, be careful about the Rumbly Tumblies, mash the Mumbles and the firepower to the sides of the level will eventually unlock,then mash and mop up the rest,then grab the Candles and Treasure to the north passage, then exit via the south of the level. Nights of Arabian Knights (Secret Level) This level is constantly playing around with the changing monsters gimmick,so try to kill the monsters when they in their "weaker" forms. Otherwise, mash them all with The Sphinxster and Scary Scarabs,remember to grab the Candles and Gold and go home. Dragon Slayer (Hammer Keychain) You have to just kill the Zoids Generators, then grab the Treasure and Candles and go home. As usual,you can't get the Hammer Keychain the first time round,so wait till you have passed enough levels. Once you can however, go to the lower Raft that has spawned to get the Hammer Keychain and to go to the Secret Level Dragon's Lair. The top Raft brings you to a battle with The Ultrazoid, which you must beat to get the Gold under it,to the top left of it is the Secret Level Dragon Breath. Dragon Breath (Secret Level) Just mash the Zoids, raft over to the Treasure and get it, then mash the Grabby Gnomes for the Candles and the Pygmies too,then go home. Dragon's Lair (Secret Level) Dark Shadows (Squash Keychain) Just grab keys, unlock doors,grab firepower,mash the Badguys,grab the Gold and Candles and leave. As usual,you can't get the Squash Keychain the first time round,so wait till you have passed enough levels. Once you have passed enough levels,however, the Red Key will spawn and just use it to pick it up and go to the Secret level Darkness Falls on the door to the left for the Squash Keychain Or use it on the Right Door for the Secret Level Dark and Dreary Darkness Falls (Secret Level) Just unlock the enemy enclosures,grab the Yellow Keys,then unlock the friendlies and the weapons caches, then start mashing the badguys,grab the Candles and once they are all done, use the Red Key to go through the Red Door to the east,then grab the sweets and Green Key,then go back west to the level exit and leave. Dark & Dreary (Secret Level) Just the usual friendlies versus badguys,just flip the switches,gather firepower and start mashing,collect the Treasure and Candles and go home. Gloomy Glen (Keychain Level) It's actually rather tough, given the Centipumpkin's out for your blood at the start,along with the Jalapenos and Boomkins lying in wait.But it's doable if you hide and dodge around well to wear and mash them down. Remember to grab any Candles along the way. Once you have mashed all the badguys except the Pygmies in the enclosure, grab the Brains and Yellow Keys and go through the passageway for the map to swap to a fight against Pygmies. Grab any remaining Candles or Brains and leave via the portal. Final Quest:The Loony Key (Key of Lunacy) Ok, this boss battle against Matilda-X is going to be quite tough because you dont have full firepower against her. Be sure to grab any Candles along the way. What you need to do is dodge her and start flipping those switches around the island that spawns Rafts to the East and West, then grab the firepower on those islands,then take the blue portal to be warped to the island on the West, to ensure you have access to that island readily anytime. Then, it's down to actually fighting her. Even with all the firepower provided, you have only 3 Hammers are best, with max Pants.Just be careful and you will eventually wear down her hp and beat her. Once she is beaten, raft over to the East islands and collect your Treasure behind the Yellow Doors, the Yellow Keys will spawn once you beaten her,then go towards the Level Exit for your Key of Lunacy, then leave. Category:Unlocked from General Adventure Center Category:Dr L Worlds